Desire
by StarSapphireWolf
Summary: Ginga and Masamune are left home alone. - GingaxMasamune Yaoi


_**Desire**_

_Click_

"Hnngh. . . ."

He saw Ginga roll his eyes at him, "What's your problem, Masamune?"

The black and white spikey haired boy, Masamune, replied to his rival, "I'm stuck here with you, that's my problem." He crossed his arms profusely and looked away from Ginga when he started growling to hide his blush, he had to admit his growling sounded sexy.

"What's so bad about being alone with me?" He took a step closer to him making his scarf more visible as it flowed at his actions.

_Oh the scarf. . . ._ Masamune rolled his eyes to the cieling to get rid of his perverted thoughts of the hott, lusty, sweaty, panting pleasure in his mind. He licked his lips when he looked into the shining golden eyes that were glaring at him. He plopped onto the couch, noticing that Madoka left her laptop open and on, they were in the living room of their hotel which the WBBA had got for them. Right now they were in China and yesterday they beat the Chinese representitive team and, once Ginga's dad contacted them, were leaving. For now Ginga and him were left all alone since Yu wanted some ice cream and Madoka wanted to go shopping, Tsubasa tagged along just in case something happened. Masamune focused again on Ginga, "Nothing really." He watched as Ginga cocked his head to the side before walking away. He sighed in relief and shoved his face in the nearest pillow, truth be told there was a problem staying with Ginga all alone.

He liked Ginga since he first met him and soon enough after that the desire for him grew and the more he beat it down the stronger it became. It didn't help that when they argued they got into eachothers' faces because his soft, pink lips were teasing, mocking him even! And his hair, his bright, fiery hair that he just wanted to run his hands through. His scarf actually made him more attractive, no matter that he always made fun of him for wearing it, by swaying whenever he moved and swishing over his body showing his shape. And his Jeans, oh yes, his tight dark blue skinny jeans that just fit him _perfectly_. Seeing him in those jeans just made him want to run his hands up and down his thighs and bite down on the flesh before kissing, to hear him moan as he reached closer-_Stop right there!_ He was shaking with anxiousness and desire. He knew, with all his thinking, that he was probably hard. To test his theory he moved up a bit, face still smooshed into the pillow, and groaned. Yes he was hard, he grinded once once into the couch and moaned softly, _Damn hormones!_ He thought. He knew that he should probably take care of it but he didn't want to do that, with Ginga here in the suite, "Ugh! Why do you have to be such a tease!" He yelled into the pillow.

He felt a warm breeze skim the tips of his hair, "Who's a tease?" Masamune let out a startled yelp before shooting his head up becoming nose to nose with the person he had been thinking of, Ginga, "What?" He asked innocently as Masamune's face burned cherry red 'cause of how close they were but, he couldn't help noticing him blushing as well.

"Uh, um, no one I mean nothing, no wait, yeah no one." He stuttered and backed up from him yet it was futile as Ginga followed him.

"If it was _no one_ then you wouldn't bother saying it," he pouted making Masamune bite his lip and look away, "also, if it was _no one_ you wouldn't have that little _problem_ of yours." He smirked and pointed at the bulge visibly showing through his pale shorts.

Masamune grinned seeing the playful look in his gold eyes, two could play at this game, "Would you like to help me with my little _problem_?"

"Depends."

He could feel his lips move against his when they spoke, "On what?"

"Who caused it?"

He could feel his warm breath, fuck he could _taste_ it, it was vanilla and cinnamon. Without thinking he replied, moaning as he could feel Ginga leaning closer to him, "You." He didn't notice Ginga's shock, "You and those soft lips," he brushed his thumb over them noticing Ginga shiver, "your hair," he ran a hand through his thick, fiery hair and lightly tugged causing the other to grunt, "that scarf of yours," he lightly tugged on it bringing them closer before loosening it and skimming his fingers across the exposed flesh making Ginga gasp and lean into his touch, "and those sexy jeans of yours. All that makes you such a _tease_." He ran his hand up and down his thighs before brushing against his rear and going back down again.

He could feel Ginga, who had been on his hands and knees since he began talking, smile to himself, "You know,"

"Hmm?"

"That feels really good."

Masamune smirked, "Oh, I could make you feel so much better."

He saw something spark in Ginga's eyes, oh how he loved those eyes, "Oh really?"

"Yeah,"

"Then show me."

His fingers played with the ends of his orange shirt, "Why should I?"

"Because of this."

He felt light pressure on his lips for a second before it vanished but that was all the fuel needed to make his desire burst into a bonfire. His hunger for Ginga became too much and he crashed their lips together. He felt Ginga kiss back and his hands start to roam his hair. He licked the bottom of his lip for permission and shot his tongue into his wet cavern the instant it was granted. His tongue scored and scanned every detail while his hearing etched every moan and whimper his desire made. He moaned roughly when Ginga rolled his tongue against his own. The hand that was at the end of Ginga's shirt was now pulling it up while the other hand was still running up his thigh. He lightly but his lip earning a moan and a growl, he only chuckled and tore the orange shirt off of him and tossed it to the floor along with his scarf that he loosened earlier. Luckily they both hung up their jackets by the door so he didn't have to deal with the extra shield keeping him from running his hands across the flawless field of warmth and skin. Their tongues continued to battle until Ginga tugged up on Masamune's shirt. He easily slipped it off and began kissing and sucking on his neck. He heard his lover moan at his actions. He went back up to capture his lips again in a moment of passion. They stared into eachothers' eyes, brown and gold mixing together, they were panting while their bare chests heaved and rubbed against one another as they breathed. Their act of love started again when Masamune licked Ginga's lips all the way down to the bottom of his chin and kissed the spot.

Ginga gasped, "Ma-Masamune. . . ."

He hummed in acknowledgement and nipped at his lover's earlobe. Ginga growled a warning at him and tugged roughly at his black and white spikey hair. Masamune grinned against his warm neck, "Did I ever mention," he kissed the spot he hovered over, "that your growling is such a _turn-on_." He whispered seductively in his ear. He felt Ginga shiver and felt pride in that he could make him do such an action so effortlessly. He suddenly felt a jerk on his belt and moaned when Ginga's warm breath ghosted against his skin; neck to ear. He felt his fingers skim the edges of his shorts and his other hand mess with his belt buckle.

"These are in my way."

He was about to pin him down to the couch and kiss him senseless but was _rudely_ interrupted by someone, who wasn't Ginga, clearing their throat. He was going to just yell at them to go away but realised that they were supposed to be _home alone_. His eyes snapped and turned to the source; Madoka's laptop. He saw on the little screen Ginga's dad blushing furiously and shifting his gaze to anything but them while Hikaru was just staring at them wide-eyed and shocked.

"F-fa-father?" Ginga stuttered.

"Hello Ginga, w-would you and Masamune mind putting your shirts back on?"

The two had gotten up from their positions, much to Masamune's annoyance. Ginga nodded to his dad and put his shirt back on but Masamune remained shirtless and stuck his thumb to his chest.

"I'm number one, I should choose to be shir-hmph!" He couldn't continue his spout because Ginga threw his shirt at his face.

"That's my dad Mr. 'Number one'! Put a shirt on!" He hissed before sitting in front of the laptop and talking to his dad.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted something so, um, _important_."

"Damn straight." He grumbled while pulling down his dark orange shirt. Ginga elbowed him, "Ow-" He pouted as his lover chuckled ad ran a hand through his hair, his attention still focused on his dad. Masamune waited for them to get done talking, he could hear Hikaru muttering in the background about 'mental images', and being 'scarred for life', he chuckled when she said she wasn't going to look at them in the same way again. His ears perked at the sound of them saying goodbye. He jumped up behind Ginga and waved cheerfully, "Goodbye Mr. Hagane!" When the laptop was shut and closed Masamune wrapped his arms around Ginga's waist, kissed his jaw and down his neck while Ginga ran one hand through his hair, and the other cupped his cheek, humming with pleasure.

_Knock, knock!_

Masamune threw up his hands and groaned in irritation. _Why did they have to come now!_ He thought angrily and got up to let them in while Ginga tried to look natural, turning on the TV.

"Hey guys!" Madoka said cheerfully. Masamune grunted in reply, "You sound tired."

He nodded, he was tired; tired of everyone barging in on his 'fun' time. He sat next to Ginga on the couch, but he was still sitting on the floor. He looked when he saw the flame head 'drop' the remote a foot away from him, he blinked his brown eyes when he understood his hint and reached over to grab the remote.

"We'll continue later." Ginga whisered and licked his ear, he also lightly tugged on his shirt.

"Can't wait." He whispered a little to loud.

"Can't wait for what?" Yu asked.

Masamune grabbed the remote and leaned back, "Can't wait for this comercial to be over, hahaha!"

Yu gave him a funny look, "You're weird Masa-mumu."

"Hey!" Masamune protested while everyone else laughed at them.

All the while the only thing on his mind was the next time he would be alone with Ginga . . . the time he could finally claim his _desire_.

* * *

><p><em>You know I really enjoy this couple and I do intend to post more of this stuff; smut, half smut, or just plain fluff! :D Please Review, I would love to know what you think about this, please no flames thank you.<em>

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_

**!DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE - !DISCLAIMER!**


End file.
